The present invention relates generally to edge molding for window panels or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding for a fixed window of an automobile vehicle such as a windshield or backlite. The molding bridges space between the edge of the glass panel and the adjacent body panel.
Automotive windshields and backlites are commonly mounted to the associated vehicle body in a manner which leaves a space between the periphery of the glass panel and the body panel. This space is covered by molding, referred to as a windshield or backlite reveal molding. In covering the space between the glass panel and vehicle body, the reveal molding serves to improve the visual appearance of the automotive vehicle and to reduce wind noise.
To present the best visual appearance, reveal moldings must extend evenly around the space between the glass panel and body panel and must be able to accommodate spaces having varying widths. Reveal molding should also be able to curve around the radius of the glass panel without detaching from the edge of the panel or twisting to become disengaged from the glass panel or body panel. Reveal molding also should resist fluttering in the relative wind.
Many moldings designed for attachment to the edge of automotive glass are of a single, asymmetrical construction. When such moldings are attached around the radius of a glass panel edge the clamping pressure of the two opposing molding surfaces is uneven due to the difference of resistance between the mass of material above and below the center axis of glass. This difference in resistance can cause gapping of one gripper or the other resulting in a loss of uniform gripping about the radius. Loss of gripping can result in detachment of the molding from the glass edge and a rolling of the molding away from the surface of the glass or from the surface of the vehicle body. This result is unsightly and defeats the cosmetic function of the molding as well as increasing the possibility of the molding becoming snagged and pulled out.
One patent which overcomes the above shortcomings is U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,733, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the specification of which is herein incorporated by reference. While this device functions satisfactorily, designers strive to improve the art.
In accordance with the present invention, a glass reveal molding has a generally J-shaped clamping portion which exerts substantially even gripping pressure on both the top and bottom surfaces of the glass panel. The equalizing pressure of the clamping portion will substantially eliminate gapping around the radius and retains the molding on the windshield without gapping or rolling of the molding. The molding also has a crown which covers the head of the "J" clamping portion. The crown enables the molding to cover the gap between the windshield and the body panel. Further, the clamping portion and crown portion are of different materials such that the clamping portion is more rigid than the crown to provide desired characteristics.
A further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.